Goodbye Home
by Sean Son of Athena
Summary: How would you feel about leaving your parents because its to dangerous tostay around them, well this is how Demigods feel, get ready to take a feel trip
1. Annabeth's Yankee doodles

The floor boards creaked as I stepped carefully down the stair case. I descended one step at a time, hoping to not be heard because if I woke up my step-mother, there was no doubt she would use it to kick me out of the apartment. I had just finished of my senior year at high school, now it was off to my real family at Camp-half blood.

One of the few reasons I had gone to school in San Francisco was because my father had wanted me to try it one last time. I loved my father - even if his wife was a self centered witch- he tried his best to spend time with me and always took me to whatever documentary or book signing I wanted to go to, but it just wasn't enough. I wish it had been, but between the evil step-mother and constant monster attacks, there was no way I could come back and survive. If he wanted to see me, he would need to come to me.

Finally, I reached the bottom of the steps and walked over to the closet by the door, where I had stored my luggage so my dad wouldn't find it, it was easier for both of us if there were no goodbyes, for both of us.

The closet door groaned as I opened it. My trunk of clothes sat just where I had left it, I leaned over and started to pick it up but I noticed a picture resting on the top of it.

I lifted it up and looked at it. A tear came to my eye as I saw the image. Dad had taken me to a Yankee verse Giants game over the year, we both had a great time. In the picture I was dressed in my Yankee blue jacket and my hat hung at my side. My father was wearing orange and black, Giants colors. He had his arms around me and we were both smiling like fools.

I flipped it over and noticed he had written on the back of it.

_Annabeth, I know you're leaving tonight, I found your trunk while you were out this morning. I just want you to know I love you and that you and Percy have my blessing with where ever your life takes you. Please stay safe, it hurts so much when you aren't home, my home._

_~ your loving father._

I wanted to cry as I read the note. I took the knife out of my pocket and cut the picture in half, carefully dividing my father and I. I took the half that had my father on it and placed it in my pocket.

Next I took a pen from my pocket and wrote a note back.

_Dad, thank you for understanding why I have to go, its better this way. I know that being my father hasn't always been the easiest job, and for what its worth, thank you for everything. It means a lot to me that you accept Percy, gods know Mom doesn't._

_I'll write you when I can and I'm sorry for running away all those years ago._

_~ with all the love a daughter can have, Annabeth._

I placed the picture on the coffee table by the door, grabbed my trunk and left the apartment one last time.

_**An/ depending on how you guys review this, I might do one for each of the seven, I'm willing to do requests. As always, favorite, follow and review, guests can review too!**_


	2. Pipe's vison quest

Piper's P.O.V.

I looked out my bedroom window at the Los Angeles. Tonight was the night I was leaving, the plan was to meet Jason and Annabeth in the Sacramento Airport. Unlucky for me, I was the only one with a parent that couldn't mentally handle where I was going - and had the longest drive. I had lied to my dad and told him that I wanted to go to summer school in New York with some friends.

He had been confused by it but after a bit of manipulation with the mist he decided to let me go. He offered to pay for me to attend any school I liked for the summer but I told him no. I told him that I had been offered free tuition to attend and that he didn't need to worry about me.

I walked over to my bed, pulled out my suitcase and placed it on my bed next to a pile of clothes I had decided to take with me. I laughed as I found myself placing a pink Hello-Kitty shirt into my luggage. It was the same one I wore of the Argo-II, Annabeth had always teased me for it, but it fit well and it made me laugh, so I kept it.

After I finished packing my clothes I grabbed my knife out of my nightstand and looked into it. _My Dad was sitting at a table with a beautiful woman with curly, dark hair and an elegant white dress. _

_ Dad looked younger. He was cleanly shaven and was dressed in a black suit with a red and blue tie. Dad smiled into her eyes like she was the only thing that mattered to him._

_ "Tristan, listen... there is something you should know..." The woman began uncomfortably as she reached out for his hand while looking at something to her left that I couldn't see._

_ "What is it honey?" Asked Dad. "You seem anxious, what's wrong?"_

_ "You know I love you right?" Dad nodded and leaned in to kiss her. "Well..." She sighed and looked to her left again. "Gods... this never gets easier..." She mumbled under her breath. "Tristan, I'm going to come right out and say it." The woman looked into his eyes. "You have a daughter." She reached over and placed a baby carrier on the table._

_ "You're joking, who's baby is this?" Dad responded uncomfortably before scooting back in his chair. "Is it a friend of yours's kid?"_

_ "Listen, this is your daughter and you will take care of her." The woman didn't seem surprised by Dad's answer but did seem angered. "I can't explain it in a way you will understand."she stood up and retrieved the child from the basket. Only now did I get a good view. The child had chocolaty brown hair and tan skin. Her eyes changed color every second I looked into them. At that moment I realized I was looking at myself, seventeen years ago, which meant that that woman was my mother, Aphrodite._

_ "How can you expect me to believe you?" Asked Dad as my younger self was placed into his arms._

_ "Do whatever you have to to reassure yourself, but this is your child." Answered Mom. "And I can't stress this enough, you will take care of her." She leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before walking out of the restaurant without another word._

The reflection ended right after that. "Wow..." I stood in my room stunned. Aphrodite just dropped me on my Dad like I was a puppy to be sold. It was kind of surprising to see both my mother and father at the same time, it was difficult to imagine them dating actually, a goddess and a human actor. It sounded like a cheesy porno... not that I'd ever watched one.

I pushed all the thoughts of my mother out of my head and sheathed the weapon. "Time to go..." I sighed as I grabbed my suitcase and car keys off my bed. Then headed down stairs.

_**An/ I know they're short, but they're funner to write for semi-one shots. Any requests and recommendations are welcome, please review and follow.**_


	3. Jason's just Gone

_**Jason P.O.V.**_

"Well I guess that's it..." I sighed as I closed the last moving box. I looked around my villa. This was my last time in my New Rome home. I had no more reason to be here, not since I had resigned my position as praetor to Frank. I planned on moving to Camp half-blood permanently.

"Are you sure you want to leave? The entire legion loves you." I turned to Frank, who was sitting on the kitchen counter. "I'm sure we could find a home for Piper here too."

I have to admit, it was tempting. "No... As long as I'm here people will look to me for leadership instead of you and Reyna." I answered. "Will you put my things in storage? I don't think I'll be needing any dinner plates at camp half blood." I joked as we both walked out of the small kitchen and walked to the front door.

"Will do." He laughed. There was an awkward pause. "Listen... Hazel and I don't want you to leave, you are like family to us. Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"This is something I need to do..." I answered looking at the two suitcases I would be bringing with me to Camp Half - Blood. One contained my street clothes, the other, my armor and assorted weapons. "Frank, I don't feel roman anymore, not since we crossed the Atlantic."

"What do you want me to tell everyone?"

"Tell them the truth, I moved to Long Island." I answered. "You'd better get going before Hazel notices you aren't home."

"It's fine, I told her that you planned to leave a week ago."

"Then why didn't she-"

"I told her you wanted to keep it secret until you left." He apologized. "She's waiting for us at the Tiber River crossing."

"Oh... well then, umm... we'd better not keep a lady waiting."

We both grabbed one of my suitcases and pulled them out the front door onto the cobblestone road. The only sound that could be heard were the plastic rollers on the suitcases rolling against the stony street. It took us about ten minutes to arrive at the bridge to cross the Little Tiber. Frank was right, Hazel was waiting for us. But someone else was with her too.

"Rayna! What are you doing here?" Asked Frank.

"You two of all people by now should know you can't keep a secret from a praetor." She answered simply. "I'll miss you Jason."

"I'll miss all of you but this isn't home for me." I grabbed my second suitcase from Frank's hand. "I guess I should get going."

As I took a step forward I spotted a small tear form in Hazel's golden eyes. Before I could take another step she quickly closed the gap between us and tackled me in a tight embrace. The hug was so sudden I almost fell off the bridge and took us into the rushing river. "Take care Superman." She cried as she let go of me slowly. "We'll stay in touch?"

"Of course." I grinned as I grabbed my suitcases again. "Goodbyes are not forever, until we meet again." I answered as I stepped past them and began walking towards new Rome's exit.

_**An/ as an author I have to say, this was one of the hardest ones to write, not because its sad but because it was hard to do Jason's character**_


End file.
